oooohhhhhfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Ducks
The Baby Ducks are animals featured in the episode "A Bunch of Baby Ducks". They also appear in "Exit 9B" as a hero and return in "A Bunch of Full Grown Geese". Description The Baby Ducks appear in the episode A Bunch of Baby Ducks. They are shown living by the park fountain until Mordecai and Rigby find them yet discovered by Benson, who tells Mordecai and Rigby that they have to clean up the fountain and get rid of the baby ducks. At first, they didn't mind getting rid of them, but later, they wanted to keep them. Mordecai and Rigby take them to a pet shelter but after the baby ducks karate chop a dog, and a table with a glass tank containing a snake, who they knocked out cold, they didn't get accepted. Mordecai and Rigby then go back to the park to play video games which the ducks are good at and beat Rigby three times. Benson arrives and tells them he wants them to finish cleaning the fountain and tells them to find someone to take the baby ducks so Mordecai and Rigby find a duck obsessed man who wants them but they refuse and leave the ducks swimming in a pool. The baby ducks' mother calls and wants to see them but the ducks were kidnapped by the Duck Collector. The Mother Duck, along with Mordecai and Rigby, pursue and cause the truck to crash into the park fountain; as a result, the ducks escape yet the Duck Collector returns and attacks Mordecai, Rigby, and the duck mother, claiming he'll "have those ducks." However, the ducklings, not wanting their friends and mother to get killed, transform into a giant with a duck's head and splits the collector in two, creating a mushroom cloud. Then the ducks turn back to normal and go to their mother as they thank Mordecai and Rigby and fly off with their mother. They later appear in Exit 9B to fight Giant Susan, then she crashed it on freeway when they spot Duck Collector gets launched in the air, and the Baby Ducks (in transformation) then sees him while saying "STEP OFF," and kills the Duck Collector once and No Rules Man laughs and is then grabbed by the Baby Ducks (in transformation) in which they put him in the porta potty, shakes it, and kicks the porta potty. It launches in the air with No Rules Man in it, and is hit by a passing airplane, causing it to explode. Appearance There are four baby ducks who look exactly the same. They are yellow baby ducks with orange beaks and black pupils. Mordecai & Rigby found them at the fountain. Powers These are the powers of the Baby Duck's huge duck form. *'Superhuman Strength' - The strength of a Superhuman. *'Step Off!' - The baby ducks' flaming karate chop. *'Sonic Shield' - Make a supersonic shield around the ducks. *'Rocket Fist' - Fist detaches from the ducks and shoots at the enemy. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) *'Basketball Shoes' - Makes the ducks jump high. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) *'The Power' - Plays notes then comes off keyboard and flies toward the enemy. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) *'Power Sword' - Draws a sword from the Realm of Darthon's item pack. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) Trivia *There were baby ducks in "The Power" but these aren't the same ones for two reasons: They were sent to the moon by Rigby when he was using the power (he is seen in the cart singing " a bunch of baby ducks send them to the moon") and Skips smashed it at the end of the episode and they also look slightly different: The baby ducks from the power were smaller, had bigger and more clear eyes and the front duck was bigger than the other three. *The scene when the ducks combine to form one giant duck resembles a scene from Power Rangers. *The objects that were combined with the Baby Ducks huge duck form were, The Maximum Glove (Video Game Wizards), PlayCo Armboy (Over the Top), Basketball Shoes (God of Basketball), Cut-Up Jean Shorts (Death Kwon Do), Immunity Sword and Energizer Pack (But I Have a Receipt), Video Game Machine, The Power (object), RadiCola (Party Pete) and the I'm Eggscellent Trucker Hat with Rigby's tail for horns (Eggscellent). *They are similar to Eggy from The Penguins of Madagascar by how they are babies, have special powers that no other duck has, able to speak and were lost when the protagonist met the duck(s). The only difference is that Eggy was in an egg and the ducks were born without the egg when they first appeared. *They were inspired to make this from "the ugly duckling" cartoons. * In A Bunch of Full Grown Geese, one of the attacks they use resembles the Special Beam that Ultraman also uses, a Japanese show in which a giant monster fighting alien takes over a human. This is also done by Way Big in Ben 10, another show on Cartoon Network.